Most fractures of the clavicle occur in the middle region between the proximal end which is connected to the sternum and the distal end which is connected to the acromion via the acromioclavicular joint. While some clavicle fractures may be treated surgically, in most instances, it is preferable for fractured clavicles to be treated in a non-surgical manner, either because of the age or condition of the patient or because of cosmetic considerations. For instances, surgical treatment of fractured clavicles carries with it possible complications resulting from migration of intramedullary pins, broken pins, and healing of the incision itself. Moreover, about 5% of the fractured clavicles which are treated surgically result in a non-union of the fracture. Furthermore, surgical treatment is expensive due to the cost of the surgery and the subsequent hospitalization.